Only The Good Die Young
by Chinesemoon
Summary: Ginny Weasey is tired of being a goodgirl. Will she get wht she disires?


Only The Good Die Young By: Chinesemoon  
  
A/N: This just popped into my head. No joke. Please review this guys! Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, it all belongs to J.K.R. and Billy Joel. Love Billy Joel's songs! *__*  
  
~~~  
  
Come out Virginia, don't let me wait  
  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
  
Ah but sooner or later it comes down to fate  
  
I might as well, will be the one  
  
I knew I shouldn't like him; I knew it wasn't right. Everyone hated him, most despised him for what he was, for the way he acted. I never meant to fall for him. He was bad.  
  
My brothers all hated him. They all told me not to look. Nothing good could come of him, they always told me. Yet despite it all I still starred over at his table. At him.  
  
Well they showed you a statue and told you to pray  
  
They built you a temple and locked you away  
  
Ah but they never told you the price that you pay  
  
For things that you might have done  
  
I was always the good girl in my family. Yes sir, they could always rely on good girl Ginny Weasley. That was what I was. That was what was expected. That is, until I started having bad thoughts about him.  
  
Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.  
  
The word brought shivers to my spine. It was overwhelming what one little glance did to me. Did to my body. Intoxicating.  
  
One thought lead to another. What was the harm in thinking? Dreaming? What could that do? He was the one laughing, not me. But then he caught me starring.  
  
Only the good die young  
  
That's what I said  
  
Only the good die young  
  
Only the good die young  
  
All of a sudden my world seemed to lose shape. Things that seemed so easy before were now so complex. Why was that? Because now he was starring back, smiling, grinning.  
  
If my brothers found this out I would be dead for sure.  
  
It wasn't long before we were exchanging seductive looks across the hall. He was always grinning in that sexy, evil way. The grin my brothers hated, was now the grin I lived for.  
  
He ignored me in the halls. Only at dinner did he look me in the eye. I decided not to look back. Hadn't my mother told me what bad news he was?  
  
You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd  
  
We ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud  
  
We might be laughing a bit too loud  
  
Ah but that never hurt me once  
  
He was content with his way of life. I, clearly wasn't in the picture. I fought down my anger, my hurt, my desire. God, where did that come from?  
  
I began to stop looking at dinner. I could feel his eyes burning into me. I was sure he didn't care. I was sure he would never speak to me.  
  
That is until he stopped me in that dark hallway one night.  
  
So come on Virginia show me a sign  
  
Send up a signal I'll throw you a line  
  
That stained glass curtain you're hiding behind  
  
Never lets in the sun  
  
He stopped me and walked toward me. I backed away. Was he here to curse me? Tease me, badmouth me?  
  
But then he started talking in that low, cool voice of his. How he saw me starring, he saw me. He'd said he knew what he wanted, did I?  
  
My heart raced. So wrong. I felt this lust building up, like I was going to burst. My head was spinning when he came up to me. Arms on mine, I was lost to it.  
  
Darlin only the good die young  
  
I tell you only the good die young  
  
Only the good die young  
  
He told me to stop being good. Stop running away. Stop being such a- Weasley.  
  
And then there was mingled kissing. I was against a wall-I didn't even know where we were. He said he loved me. I should stop running away. I wasn't some mudblood baby, he said. There was more kissing, grinding, what else? Hands on skin perhaps. The hall was still spinning.  
  
You get a nice white dress  
  
And a party on your confirmation  
  
You've got a brand new soul  
  
Mm and a cross of gold  
  
But Virginia they didn't give you  
  
Quite enough information  
  
You didn't count on me  
  
When you were counting on your rosary  
  
And they say there's a heaven for those who will wait  
  
Some say it's better but I say it ain't  
  
We met every evening. I lived for the moment. I lied to my brothers about where I was going, I lied to my teachers, my family, my friends.  
  
All for him.  
  
I wanted him. That sleek blonde hair, those pale blue eyes. Shuttering was normal around him. I was always a little afraid of him too. It was thrilling. It was powerful, it was-dangerous.  
  
Damn, what a rush!  
  
I'd rather laugh with the sinners  
  
Than cry with the saints  
  
The sinners are much more fun  
  
Sometimes it was rough. He would smash me against the wall with such force. I think he forgot it was stone sometimes. It was odd somehow-I liked it.  
  
He was always whispering to me. I was worth more than my brothers, he said. Always and forever he said. He'd never felt this way for anyone else. Did I feel it too? Could I feel the incredible rush? Could I feel the heat?  
  
That's what he'd say every night.  
  
You know that only the good die young  
  
I tell you only the good die young  
  
Only the good die young  
  
The good guys never had fun. So what if he was laughing in the dark? It wasn't good or bad. There was no good and evil, he always assured me. Just power.  
  
Learn to use it Weasley.  
  
It was so simple. All I had to do was rush to him and let him take over. He liked to be in charge. He liked to control it, to control me.  
  
I let him own me. And for what you might ask? His touch, his kisses-him.  
  
He tasted great.  
  
You said your mother told you  
  
All I could give you was a reputation  
  
Ah she never cared for me  
  
But did she ever say a prayer for me?  
  
Hell, I knew he didn't love me. I knew he never would. So what? Maybe I didn't love him either.  
  
No, I'm pretty sure I didn't. I and he both came for one thing and one thing only: the passion we never got from anyone else.  
  
We were both outcasts in some way. We needed it.  
  
Come out, come out, come out Virginia  
  
Don't let me wait  
  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
  
Sooner or later it comes down to fate  
  
I might as well, will be the one  
  
You know that only the good die young  
  
Tell you baby  
  
You know that only the good die young  
  
It was this fire inside of me that drew me back. He worshipped me, he kissed me, he used me for the petty pleasure he could not receive from any other willing female.  
  
So what? A voice in my head screamed. Who else treats you the way he does? Whose breath on you makes you crazy? Whose kiss drives you mad? Whose everything turns your world upside down?  
  
Him.  
  
That God damned Slytherin, the green and silver. But he isn't wearing the green and silver-he tore it off. Ties' flying, robes absent.  
  
It's time I stopped being good. I know what I want and it's him.  
  
For after all, he says to me as he kisses me and slams me against the walls- only the good die young.  
  
finis ~~~ A/N: How was this? Good or what? I like it. A tad extreme maybe. Please review. 


End file.
